Whatever Happens After Eps 15
by knhakaru-tsuki
Summary: My version of FY.. that's AFTER Eps. 15.. oo;; LOL.. a really short one-shot... hope u like it! please R&R! thanks!


Whatever Happens After eps. 15: The City of Resurrection? Fushigi Yuugi:  
  
Heya, mina.. this is my VERY FIRST FY fanfic.. this poped in my mind, when I was suga-high... after watching eps. 15: The City of Resurrection... XD I started to ask my friend what eps. 16 is gonna be like.. and I started to make up stuffs... and my friend said that I have my own version of FY going on.. OO;; LOL.. XD this is a Miaka X Tamahome fanfic.. I support M & T!!! AHH!! DON'T BEAT ME UP.. (hides..)  
  
1st thing first, if u like Yui.. and hates a M&T fic, this is NOT ur type.. PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME, because u don't like it.. I warned u, already..  
  
Disclaimer: SNIFFS.. IF I OWN FUSHIGI YUUGI, I'D MAKE THE STORY THIS WAY!! T-T MY WAY! (AKA: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi..) oh, and i don't own Yu Yu Hakusho T-T (YYH appears.. for a while.. O.o) BUT I OWN THE PLOT!! OO;; lol..   
  
Keys:   
(name of someone): this is the character.. talking.   
'thoughts'   
--scene change, or another sec. of the story.--  
(movements)  
(a/n =my notes..)   
oh, and eps. Means episode...  
  
Whatever Happens After eps. 15: The City of Resurrection? :  
  
Narrator 1: it all started, when Miaka, was sucked inside 'the book', and became the Priestess of the Suzaku. Her job, was to find the 7 warriors of the Suzaku. She started her journey with her so-called-friend, 'Yui', but her friend got teleported back into their world, instead of the book. Inside the book, Miaka met a guy named 'Tamahome' he has the 'sign' of 'orge' on his forehead. He was the first of the 7 warriors of Suzaku that appeared.  
  
Narrator 2: okay, who cares, let's just skip to episode 15, instead of explaining 'every little' detail for the other 14 episodes.. the whole fic's about 'whatever happens after eps. 15!?' let's skip forward.. (u can see the pictures being fast forwarded.. and hears squeaky ppl talking.. REALLY fast   
Narrator 1: hold it.. hold it.. !! it's right over there! We're on eps. 16, and that's NOT suppose to happen.. go back 1 eps.   
  
Narrator 2: oh, okay goes back an eps.   
  
Narrator 1: there we go.. as I was saying..   
  
Narrator 2: yeah yeah yeah.. let's get on with the story, I need to go home.. my neko's waiting for me.. =.=;;   
  
Narrator 1: so, towards the middle of eps. 15, Miaka became really ill, because of that plaque. The 'healing girl', Shoka, said that to end the fevery illness, someone has to kill Miaka, and she can revive her right away, and Miaka well get even more strength then before. So, eps.15 ended, when Hotohori, the emperor, volunteered to kill Miaka.  
  
Narrator 2: it's a REAL mystery! We don't know what eps. 16 is going to be about?!   
  
Narrator 1: yes, N2 is correct. So, here are some of OUR guesses:   
  
A.)Hotohori felt the presence of that.. Person who caused the diese.. and gonna kill that guy?   
B.)Hotohori's REALLY going to kill Miaka.   
C.)Or WELLL HOTOHORI KILL HIMSELF INSTEAD?!  
  
Narrator 2: what's ur choice? A, B, or C?! well, too bad, u don't get to chose.. so, C is it.. here we go..   
Narrator 1:   
--Starts the story--  
  
.. Hotohori pulled out his sharp sword.. while Miaka counted down the last few seconds of her live..  
  
Narrator 2 interrupts: not really, she's gonna be revived anyways.. shrugs..  
  
Narrator 1 continues:  
  
Miaka closed her eyes to prevent herself from seeing her own blood spilled. But that moment never came, she didn't get stabbed or anything.. instead, she heard a loud groan. She quickly opened her eyes, to see Hotohori's blood everywhere on the wooden floor. Miaka screamed as loud as she could, and the other 2 Suzaku of the 7 came in, to find a bloody Hotohori and a scared-to-death Miaka, with a blank expression, and white bubbles (imagine that.. o.o LOL)  
  
--in the ghost world, where Hotohori's at..: --  
  
Hotohori: Where am I?   
  
Konemma: Your're in my office. The scary faced Konemma said.. (since the room was dark..)   
  
Hotohori: freaks out OMG... WHO ARE U?!   
  
Konemma: I, I am the ruler of the spirit world! Haven't u ever heard of me, mortal?   
  
Hotohori: what's a spirit world..? o.O   
  
Konemma: never mind that, BOTAN! COME IN HERE!   
Botan comes running.. Botan: yes, sir? Konemma: take this 'mortal' back to his place.. he doesn't know me! T-T   
  
Botan: alrighty, sir..   
  
Hotohori: what was all THAT about?   
  
Hotohori and Botan floated down, back to earth...  
  
Botan: I can't really help u, but u can still hang around on earth! Botan flies away..   
  
Hotohori: I must go, and check on Miaka! Hotohori decided, and fly to where Miaka's at.  
  
Where Miaka's at.. :   
  
Shoka: this is NOT good.. she's suffering more, and more.. every second!  
  
Miaka: Ta.. Tama.. Tamahome..  
Hotohori pouted when Miaka mentioned Tamahome, and not him.  
  
Hotohori floated off and said to himself 'I must get revenge!! For Miaka!'  
  
--Tamahome's place: --  
Yui: Tamahome..   
  
Tamahome: backs up.. yeah? o.o;;   
  
Hotohori: 'omg.. I can't believe him!!'  
  
Hotohori: oh wait, what am I doing, I was suppose to KILL Yui..   
  
Hotohori somehow took over Tamahome's body, and beat the s--t out of her..   
  
Tamahome: what just happened..? o.o  
  
Narrator 1: and so, Yui died, and Tamahome's freed, he ran to find Miaka, not even know where she is, he ran into the wilderness..   
  
Narrator 2: while on the other side, Nuriko went crazy and killed her/himself.. 'cause Hotohori's dead. And Taiski thought that most of the members of the Suzaku 7 died, there's no way to summon Suzaku then, and went back being a boss. Shoka, the healing girl went crazy as well, and stepped out of the city, and yelled 'I'M FREEEEEEEE!!!!!!' after the moment she said that, she died.. (Shoka was forbidden to get out of the city..) and as for.. that foxxie looking guy..   
  
Narrator 1: Chichiri..   
  
Narrator 2: oh yeah.. 'Chichiri' he went inside his hat, to hide AGAIN, and the ppl that were chasing him burned the hat into embers, and so, he never got to exit his hat.. and was trapped in there..   
  
Narrator 1: AND.. AS FOR TAMAHOME, AFTER ALL THESE INCIDENTS, HE FINALLY FOUND HIS WAY TO MIAKA!   
  
Narraor 2: Miaka and Tamahome got together, and YUI DIES..!!  
  
Narrator 1 & 2: and that's it! What WOULD happen in eps. 16? Well, I g2g.. to watch it.. it just got downloaded!   
  
-----------------End  
  
heya, it's me again.. ;; LOL.. well, this fic took me not long.. !! OO;; I discovered the fun of typing/writing a humor fic.. so much fun!! XD LOL well, here's where the 'orginal' idea came from.. from this conversation below.. that I had with my friend, Angel.. (I should give her half the credit.. 0 for giving me the idea on making this into a fanfic!! ) btw, pinksakufantasy is me! And Angel's YumEseiYa.. :

pinksakufantasy: thinks...  
pinksakufantasy: maybe... he's gonna kill himself!!  
YUmEseiYa: huggles kitty  
pinksakufantasy: and then, he turns into a ghost.  
pinksakufantasy: and went to hunt yuii..  
pinksakufantasy: and kills her..  
pinksakufantasy: and she dies..  
pinksakufantasy: and tamahome comes back to miaka..  
pinksakufantasy: while hotohori stay as a ghost..  
pinksakufantasy: and nurkio went crazy, and killed herself  
YUmEseiYa: XD  
pinksakufantasy: and taiski went back being the boss  
pinksakufantasy: and... and and..  
YUmEseiYa: that would be funny actually...  
YUmEseiYa: lol  
pinksakufantasy: that healing girl (she's probably a suzuak(how do u spell it?) 7...)  
pinksakufantasy: yup..   
pinksakufantasy: she gone crazy,  
pinksakufantasy: and ran out of the city,  
pinksakufantasy: and her first step out of the city, she screams 'YEAH!! I'M FREEEEE!!'  
pinksakufantasy: and died there..  
pinksakufantasy: and for that... guy.. "" the... foxxie looking one.. (i wonder where he's at...?! O.o he's.. like.. gone!)  
pinksakufantasy: he went inside his hat..  
pinksakufantasy: and the hat got burned into embers..  
pinksakufantasy: and so, he never got to exit out of his hat..  
pinksakufantasy: and...  
pinksakufantasy: gasps for air..  
pinksakufantasy: MIAKA AND TAMAHOME GETS TOGETHER,  
pinksakufantasy: WHILE YUI DIESS!!

-----------------------End of Conversation..

well, please R & R!! and let me know what u think.. . and, gomen, for killing all the characters.. o.o;; LOL.. o.o shifty eyes.. I was sugar-high.. whines.. well.. for killing Yui, THAT was my WHOLE intention.. o.o;; LOL.. the other ones.. I just thought that it was funny.. u.u so, if u don't like it.. PLEASE, I'M BEGGIN U, DON'T FLAME ME!! T-T u'll tear my heart.. and kill me.. and I wouldn't wanna write a fic EVER AGAIN.. T-T thanks.. Reviews are the best! please reviews!! thanks!! HOPE U LIKED THE FANFIC!! XD


End file.
